Pure Affection
by The Orange Knight
Summary: He's probably leaving such delicious bruises on my wrists as he holds me up, and pushes me into the wall. Breathing is difficult, "Kendall... please..."


Okay, this was a request from **Love-Live-Keep Secrets**. Please let me know if it was horrible! I'm NOT GOOD AT ALL when it comes to writing smut! Oh! But if you did like it, maybe… I don't know… recommend it to others? I just want to see as many different opinions on my writing skills as possible.

Well, here goes nothing… enjoy and review! And if you have requests, I'll take them!

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV<strong>

When I first saw him, I was completely bewildered; who knew such a man would have an effect on me…

I convinced myself I wasn't gay, or anything of the sort, and I dated women to prove to myself that theory of mine was true... but was never completely satisfied. I had been taught to want a woman, and in the normal methods (which had been outlined to me by a pompous Logan) but suddenly, I found myself wanting more than that...

I wanted my arms pinned until they ached, the pain to run through my body as though he controlled me. I wanted my hips jerking in movement with his, and for him to then be inside of me, so deep, to penetrate me.

I wanted, especially, his hands on me, driving me completely and ragingly mad. I wanted to be touched by him so badly, that it took all I had to restrain myself- when he came to my house that night to resist following him into my room and praying I could distract him long enough to seduce him, he wouldn't be able to leave. After all, Jo had kicked him out…

I wondered... that was all I could do…

He looked out of place in my room, an athlete in the room of a model's. It was arousing and perverted. I think he enjoyed the sensation of knowing how wrong it would look because he did his best to look as entirely sexual— to me— as he could.

The night is dark; black with promise and promiscuity. He's holding me in his grasp, his arms around my body. I swallow from the anticipation...

"You want me, don't you?" He growls, and I can't stand it anymore. I know he can sense just what I want, and how, more than anything, I want him to give it to me.

"Yes Kendall, I do. I want you to desecrate me, tarnish me - to take away any control I have."

He runs his hands up from their position on my hips, as he pushes into me, brushing every part of my body on his journey up. My cock becomes sensitive as he passes over it with his own, and I ache for him to suck it. Although I can feel that he won't give me what I want - at least not yet.

He lightly touches my arms, and I almost get lightheaded from the sensation. He's gentle until he reaches my wrist, and then abruptly rough. I'm thrown against the wall of my bedroom and he holds my wrists tightly, into the wall.

I'm panting. "Please, take me. Take me now." I plead. But he, the green-eyed wonder, only smiles and restrains me so that all I can do is squirm under his deliciously rough touch. This could be punishment from all the times I 'annoyed' him with my many hair care lectures. I could orgasm then with the thought of the punishment and anticipation he's about to put me under. The best is yet to come.

I whimper as I listen to the savory sound of his smooth voice, digesting every syllable and emotion. I want him to make me feel like I'm being baked under the hot L.A sun.

My clothes are still on, but he sees to that and rips off my shirt and pants. I can feel the heat of his long fingered hands - it's the heat of desire. The heat of lust, and of want…

He's smile his evil smile from behind his golden blonde hair as he moves down my body to my underwear. He licks over my now stone hard cock through my underwear, and then tearing it off in a heartbeat. A heartbeat that was stolen from my chest as my breath hitches in my throat. I moan as I feel his hot, sexy breath on me. He move up to my heaving chest and kisses it, slowly and softly, then biting on the flesh. I'm urging again to feel him inside, ripping my flesh apart and stealing my soul.

His hand lowers slowly, sneaking down between my legs. I hear my soft, gasping moans as his hand moves across my length, and he's convinced to go further, past the hot, puckered skin behind it. A gasp, more wanton than those of the previous ones. Of course, I wanted it. I wanted the invading, almost uncomfortable feeling tinged with protectiveness of being taken.

"God, please fuck me! Take me!" I scream, unable to take much more of this.

I let out a soft whimper as I feel the sudden rush of heat from his body, making me hot and cold by turns like a fever. His hand continues to move against my cock, gaining speed and pressure.

Hi hands move feverishly now over my naked form, slowly tracing across my lips then down…

His smiles positively wicked as he looks up at me, his greens are burning into my hazel and I'm panting with excitement. I want him to dominate me completely.

He grabs it roughly, and twists his wrists until the pain becomes a faint pleasure.

Moving down is what he's doing, and I don't know if I can take much more of his teasing with his tongue, hands, words, or voice. But judging from his face, I'm going to be strained to take just about as much as I can stand.

Soon enough I can feel the heat of his mouth on my cock, his tongue teases me achingly soothingly. It plays me almost like a fine violin, and I moan almost musically as he brings me to orgasm again, and again.

But it's not enough. I want to feel his sweat on me, him pumping me for all he's worth. I moan in pleasure and pain. "Oh, fuck me, Kendall, fuck me hard. Please..."

No matter what I want, though, I come to climax. I wonder how I'm still standing, because the intensity of the orgasms he's given me has drained the feeling out of my legs. All of the blood in my body is under the touch of his tongue as it works over my cock.

He's probably leaving such delicious bruises on my wrists as he holds me up, and pushes me into the wall. Breathing is difficult, "Ken... please..."

And then as I'm almost about to have another earth-shattering orgasm, he lets my wrists go. He comes up and kisses me, roughly and possessively, with a hint of tenderness. His lips are hot against mine and his hair is tickling my cheek. His tongue pushes its way in; he makes my whole mouth sensitive to his luscious brutality.

"Fuck me." I whisper, and just as I'm about to say more, he throws me on the bed in an undeniably animal way. I see he finally gives in to his animalistic desires as he tears off his own clothes, and pins my whole body to the bed with the hard bulk of his, then fucking me hard against the mattress. His tongue, teeth, and lips start to assail my back, and all I can do is scream.

It hurt, _oh it hurt_, but I couldn't dislike it, especially when his hips moved and brushed a part of me that I hadn't ever experienced. It felt like heaven. He moaned above me, which made my feelings towards him all the more intense; as it was me he was above.

Soon he starts to slow down, and kisses me lightly licking over my lips, slow dragged out kisses of pure affection and lust, as we lay together and recover from that incredible high…

* * *

><p><strong>*Crickets*… <strong>Okay, that probably really sucked but I'm not good at writing in this kind of perspective. I'm more of a 3rd person type of girl. Lol, :) Anyway, reviews? Or was it that horrible that no one will review? Grr… I'm too self-conscious. Hmp… oh well. Review?


End file.
